


I've put a spell on you

by Billywick



Series: Young Avengers Roleplay Fiction [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: AU, M/M, Really AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Basic premise of this one, Teddy is part of an up and coming band, Billy is an international model (yes, look at those legs). On a vacation that neither of them were keen on, they meet for the first time and of course,  the sparks fly...(i am so bad at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to be posting a couple of rps because I think that as long as you don't mind the slightly disjointed style of writing, you'll enjoy these AU's as much as I have been.
> 
> IMPORTANT!
> 
> again, did not write this by myself! Disjointed, switching pov style, you have been warned.

Okay, the vacation had not been his idea. Actually, even the work he did didn’t seem to be his idea. Nothing was in his own hands, his agent his slavemaster or at least a cruel mistress. Not that William Kaplan had much interest in mistresses. Actually, women all together weren’t his particular territory.

At a tender age of twenty-three, the young man had achieved what many might consider a dream. True, mostly women wanted his job, his status. His fame. Yeah. William Kaplan, big time model. From perfumes to shoes, to hair styling products, fashion, underwear and charity projects, he’d done them all. Which was why he had ended up in a resort for wealthy people who valued their privacy, alone without his agent, apparently to wind down and ‘chill’.

Okay, so, normally, in a resort like this, you knew someone. At least one person you could sit with at lunch and engage in a haughty conversation with...But Billy...well...

He was extremely good at what he did and he was extremely sought after. But that didn’t help with his crippled social skills. In actuality, beautiful male models could be super-shy. Almost introverted, you could say.

So here he was. Alone. Lonely. And way too freaking shy to actually approach any of the people lounging around the large pool. Maybe he should go to the beach, find a secluded spot...But what was the point of going alone? He sighed, tightening his robe tighter around himself as he looked for an empty deckchair. He should never have come here. Not alone. 

“Excuse me,” Billy muttered as a group of men that looked like a possible boyband shouldered their way past him with a plethora of drinks, eagerly awaited by a gaggle of giggling girls in tiny bikinis. 

Behind the group, obviously part of them as his looks indicated, trailed a young blond man with two more drinks in hands, apparently eager to catch up with them.

“Wait up, guys, seriously you--- uhh!”

And with that, he just ran into Billy, but managed to hold the drinks up so everything that spilled was now dripping down his arms, soaking his leather armbands, making his silver ring-decorated fingers sticky in an instant.

“Sorry, oh, shit, really, sorry, man...”  
Teddy came up with his most apologetic smile as he focused on the guy he had just ran into -- and forgot to breathe for a while.

He just stared at this dark-haired young man in front of him. 

Okay, so he had known there would be celebrities here. He had known this place was famous for attracting a lot of influential, rich people...

But he had never actually considered to meet someone like that, let alone in a completely stupid situation like this.  
Teddy was only glad he didn’t actually ruin the supermodel’s probably incredibly expensive designer clothes, hell, he was quite sure this outfit had cost more than his beloved guitar...

He noticed that there were dark eyes on him, watching him curiously from behind long lashes. William Kaplan’s eyes weren’t actually always as dark and seductive as they were in all those ads and pictures, it seemed.  
No, he was frowning slightly, but they were still bright, a light brown, hazelnut or something, Teddy could swear.  
Or like Nougat. Yes, nougat was good. Teddy loved nougat.

“Do you like nougat?”, Teddy heard himself say before he could restrain himself. 

“What?” Billy had waited for the obligatory recognition. Damn it. He knew he should never have done a TV commercial so close to his off-time. People had been recognizing him all morning, but he didn’t give...autographs or stuff like that. Most people wanted a photo with him. But without the lighting, the assistants, the professional crew, Billy hated being filmed or photographed. So, understandably, people recognised him but kept their distance to the ‘aloof’ model.

“Nougat?...Is...uh...yeah, it’s okay. Uhm...” Billy looked the young man up and down. He was...beautiful but in a very different way. Billy was slim, this young man was...broader, in both shoulders and chest. His blond hair shone like spun gold, silver glinting from his ears...  
William had met a lot of ‘hot’ people, so he kept his appraisal very well hidden.

“Is that your way of apologizing?”

Teddy swallowed, “Uh...”  
Thinking was difficult under these circumstances, why couldn’t he see?  
Then he just laughed a little and grinned, wiping blond strands out of his face with the back of his hand.  
“Yeah, kinda. Sorry again, I’m a bit of a dork, you realize, haha.”

Great. Now they were out of topics to talk about. ‘You have nice legs’, ‘Your last ad was awesome’, ‘OMG, photo????!!!’ were all things that came to Teddy’s mind, but being kind of a shooting star himself, he knew how tiresome appreciating like that could be.

So he did the next thing that came into his mind.  
“Drink?”, he said, grinned and offered Billy the Pina Colada he was holding, “Does that count as an excuse?”

“Excuse yes, apology, keep trying. But I’ll take that,” Billy was well aware of the female gazes on them. Clearly this drink was not designated for him, but hell, he wasn’t going to pass up this perfect opportunity to talk to a perfectly handsome stranger with a clumsy, yet cheerful attitude.

“So, what do I call you? Clumsy stranger?”

Billy found himself smiling ever so lightly, taking a chance on this golden boy right here. He just hoped he was not hitting on some teenage heartthrob or something...papparazzi was notorious around here...

Teddy chuckled and quickly wiped his hand on his surfer shorts.  
Clearly he wasn’t used to being rich and super-famous.

He offered his hand to Billy, “Teddy. Altman. Nice to meet you. Sorry for the sticky hands..”  
Another grin that made his face shine followed.

“I should probably recognize your name, right? Everybody is somebody here,” Billy shook Teddy’s hand perhaps a little too long, but that was entirely to blame on the fact that Teddy had the bluest eyes Billy had ever seen. 

“Altman are you ever going to return to planet babe?! You better not have dropped those drinks!” A gruff voice called from somewhere amidst the walking display of female flesh and colourful strings.

Of course he didn’t know him. William Kaplan probably listened to classic music or something, he just didn’t look like a metal kind of guy.

Knowing that he should have known didn’t help though, it gave him a little pang in his chest.  
Still, he laughed a little.  
“Doesn’t matter... I’m still kinda new.”  
He left Billy’s name away because he found it incredibly impolite to just use his name without Billy having introduced himself.  
Apparently though, the supermodel was quite sure he didn’t have to say his name; Teddy knew it anyway, right?

“Erhm... So, eh, I think I have to...” He pointed over his shoulder and gave a pained expression, “Yeah... Planet Babe”, a sigh, “Bye.. See you, hopefully.”

“Ah, right, these drinks were meant for babes! Sorry, uh, wait, I didn’t even,” Billy surged forward to grasp Teddy’s hand once more, holding onto it a little, desperately perhaps, “introduce myself. Wi...Billy, I’m Billy. I’ll see you around...Teddy?” 

Okay he had to think of Bill and Ted but that was pure chance, right? He was definitely going to google this young man tonight. Billy could feel a sting as he watched Teddy turn towards the flock of girls. He probably wanted to get lucky tonight. Must feel good to not be alone.

*

Teddy exhaled air rather loudly as he pulled the door shut behind him.  
He didn’t even know he had been holding his breath, but apparently he had.  
The party had gone straight into the direction young men his age were of course supposed to like - the flock of girls was now a half naked flock of willing females that squealed and squeaked when Tommy and Nate had their fun soaking them with the most expensive champagne this goddamn rich-people-place had to offer.

The blond lead-guitarist had actually liked it in the beginning, he had had quite some drinks, but instead of getting happy and horny, he became all melancholic and almost depressive the tipsier he got.

Not that he was drunk or anything, he could still see and think and walk straight.  
And walking he did, Teddy noticed after a while, his feet were directly leading him to the beach.

Of course, William had been told he’d be welcome at any party of his choosing, he just hadn’t actually gone to any. He wasn’t here to get laid, lucky or whatever. He was done with that, even at his young age, the model had already partied hard enough to not want any more.  
Instead, he’d simply left after a nice dinner alone, sitting at the beach with a bottle of...well it wasn’t even terribly rich-person-like of him. Billy was sitting here with some garlic pizza-bread rolls and a large mojito, with his headphones plugged into his ears. Of course he was actually dressed this time, but he was still wrapped in a large towel for comfort. 

He had been walking through water for a while, the warm salty fluid rolling around his ankles with every wave that softly hit the beach and it only supported his melancholy.  
There was no one on the beach, as far as he could see.

In a sudden rush of I-don’t-care-about-anything-anymore, the young rockstar stripped his clothes, a black shirt with a wolf motive on it and some hawaii surfer shorts, off and walked into the water, naked as he was.  
Swimming was refreshing actually and it made him lose almost all of the remaining tipsiness in his head.

Billy had been leaning his head back, finding the music and absence of people utterly blissful, until he caught an eyeful of flesh passing his periphery. It was kind of late, so there was almost no light, but there was definitely something humanely shaped in the water. Naked. Male, judging by the lack of curves. William’s interest was piqued, so he sat up a little, then he got up and walked down the beach to where a pile of clothing was messily strewn across the ground.

“How’s the water?” he called out to the nude male swimmer.

Teddy was a little startled by the sudden presence of someone, but regained his composure rather quickly.  
His eyes were adjusted to the darkness just fine by now and in combination with the voice, he was able to see William stand on the beach, obviously looking at him and talking to him.

A supermodel. Was talking to him. While he was completely naked.  
Teddy swallowed. He wouldn’t get out of the water at this rate. Billy probably knew what the perfect male body had to look like and even though Teddy was a lot broader and a completely different type than the dark-haired male, he instantly became self-conscious.

He had a lot of scars and some bruises and also his elbows looked weird. No, he would just stay in the water until Billy left. He had to, at some point, right?

“Warm, actually. Nice.”

Teddy had been the only person Billy had talked to the entire day. It wasn’t as if he wouldn’t be welcome at parties or in conversations or bedrooms, but the model was...a loner. A lonely one. And none of these people were interesting to him. Except Teddy. Who was floating in the water, naked as the day he was born. 

“Huh. Alright. Mind if I join you?” he asked as he stripped off his shirt. He hesitated briefly at his shorts. If he swam naked with this guy...well he couldn’t send a more obvious message and it was perfectly alright, Teddy was absolutely gorgeous and his type, he totally wouldn’t mind having sex with him. But what if he came on too strong and the blond spooked? Better keep the shorts on Kaplan. The really short shorts beneath the long shorts.

“Err, no, of course not. I’m naked though”, he added as casually as possible, “But you probably have seen a lot of naked guys, right, so it doesn’t matter, haha”

Okay, Altman, you could have spared him the awkward laughter at the end. At least the awkward laughter.

Teddy swallowed when Billy came closer. When they were face to face, he noticed that William Kaplan obviously needed nothing more than the light of a beautiful full moon and sea water pearling over his pristine skin to look extremely desirable.

Not that Teddy was gay or anything, but he could appreciate male beauty and Billy definitely would be a huge catch, for either men or women.

“I’ve seen a lot of naked people, of course,” Billy smiled at Teddy, all too aware of the appraising glances at his person. After years and years in his line of work, it was pretty easy to tell if someone was finding you stunningly beautiful or was just surprised you could walk and talk.

“Have you done any modelling? You have a good type....I mean, a very masculine type...still very beautiful though, not a Lumberjack type of masculinity.”  
Yeah, that’s right Kaplan, keep acting like this is professional and not you shamelessly checking him out.

Teddy’s eyebrows wandered up under the blond strands of hair mostly hanging into his sight.

He got up on his feet, it wasn’t deep here at all but luckily deep enough to hide his most important parts, and looked down on himself.  
“Haha, did you just mention I’m beautiful? That’s.. overdoing it a little, right?”

Okay, he worked out a little, he loved playing basketball with Eli and Tommy whenever they had free time and yeah...

“Actually, I’d rather work in a coffee shop than having your job, seriously. I can’t understand why people want to be models. I mean you’re just born for it, obviously, but I wouldn’t say it’s a job worth changing for..”  
Awkward silence followed.  
Great, now he had ruined the mood.

“Just my opinion, for me personally I mean.”

Billy said nothing for a moment, just settling himself into the water, running his fingers through his hair and idly staring at the beads of water dripping off of the black strands.

“A job worth changing for...Hm. Interesting. Most people think modelling is some sort of eternal party, alcohol sex and drugs and all. It’s not. It pays well, but you have to work hard. It destroys you and once you’re out, you’re hung out to dry,” Billy splashed a little water at Teddy, “So, you obviously don’t work in a coffee shop, Theodore. What is your profession?”

Teddy was silent for a second, then grinned broadly and said, “Au-uh, au-uh, au-uh!!”  
When Billy stared at him, he rubbed the back of his head and felt heat creep into his cheeks.  
“Sorry. Never seen 300?! Anyway, no, I’m... uh, I’m... yeah... lead-guitarist. Of a band.”

Then he noticed Billy knew his not-nickname and he frowned slightly.  
“How do you... how do you know my name’s Theodore?”

Actually, now it was Billy’s turn to blush. It was definitely not his style to creep on potential one night stands like this was going to be...but...

“I might have googled you...and since you’re definitely not the chick from Grey’s Anatomy, you must be Theodore Altman, or ‘the great unifier’ though I’m not sure what you actually unify...” the model had the decency to avert his eyes and sink lower into the water to counteract the sudden heat in his face.

Teddy began laughing and it was actually a really heart-warming laugh that definitely was very honest.

“I unified the band, so to say. In my mom’s garage. And ever since our first album, which was, uh, superhero-themed, fans tend to either call me that or Dorrek VIII, or both. Cause of the costumes and make-up, obviously.”

He grinned lightly, “Kinda stupid, I know, but the album has been a huge success.”

“Sounds like something I need to buy, sometime soon.” Billy was back on track, back to slightly purring, back to weaving his little net, or spell even, trying to subtly enchant this young man to follow him to his ‘lair’. Nevermind if he was actually straight or anything like that.

“Though I couldn’t find any pictures of you with...anyone in particular. Don’t nice guys like you usually have immensely pretty girl-next-door-girlfriends?”

“I uh...” Teddy swallowed, “Had a girlfriend. She left me when the album came out and the first groupie threw her bra at me..”

Again, he rubbed the back of his neck, a rather obvious sign he was feeling uncomfortable.

“I’m... There’s a problem with girls now, see, I don’t know anymore if they like me for being me or if they like me for being famous. And to be honest, I don’t really have time to find out.”

“Fair enough. It’s remarkable you’re so adult about it all...I mean, your friends sure seem careless enough with girls.”  
Hm, didn’t sound like he was particularly interested in guys at all. This one might be a challenge even for William Kaplan.

“But it does give you a nice opportunity to you know...explore. I did a lot of that when I got successful.”

Now Teddy seemed interested, “A lot of exploring, hu? Care to tell me more? I’d say we go to my place, but there’s... uh, girls around. And wild young men. Probably horny too. So erhm, what about the beach club?”

Billy shook his head, remembering the noise and bustle of that place. It definitely wouldn’t be a very good backdrop to having such a private conversation, plus his shorts were wet.

“We could go back to my place, I need to get changed anyway. Can always go out later if you’re up for it.”

“uhh, sure”  
That waas unexpected, but not an unpleasant turn of events.

Teddy made sure Billy got out of the water before him and he quickly grabbed his shirt to rub himself dry at least a little before he slipped into his shorts.  
Shirt slung over his shoulder, the young blond arrived at the place where Billy was packing his things.  
“Garlic pizza rolls? You have a fine taste, seriously. This stuff is fucking delicious.”

Billy chuckled and handed over the carton for Teddy to hold whilst he folded his towel and slung it over one shoulder, grabbed his half-empty mojito and ipad, quickly closing the google page still displaying pictures of Teddy on stage.

“Help yourself to the rest, I already ate four...” with a little nod and a sashay of his hips, Billy lead the young musician to one of the most expensive private villas this island resort had to offer, with room for at least twenty people.

“So, this is the ridiculous place my agent sent me to.”

Teddy’s blue eyes widened and he forgot to continue chewing on his pizza roll. He thought he was living in luxury, but this... this was amazing.  
Billy’s ‘ridiculous’ holiday place had a huge, dimly lit pool with a little pavillion in the middle with cushions on it that obviously showed that there was a sofa in there.  
The villa itself was parted into three little houses, one with a huge sleeping room where Teddy could faintly see the outlines of a gigantic bed and obviously a ‘small’ bathroom with the obligatory rainforest shower.  
The other two houses were living room themed and wellness, obviously, Teddy could see a huge whirlpool in the floor that was actually in the middle of a little pond with Koi carps in it.  
Inside of the room.

You could open all three houses’ front sides, the houses were made out of glass and a little wood, and walk out to the pool whenever you liked.

“Shit, and I thought I was living in luxury”, Teddy brought out.

Careless of the expensive nature of his surroundings, Billy dropped his stuff onto the nearest surface, walking to a suitcase splayed open in a corner, clothing piling out of it in spite of the gapingly empty and inviting wardrobe in the room.

“I always stay in places like this...Perks of being in my line of work. As long as we’re pretty, we’re worth the luxury.”

“I see, so that’s how it works, hu?”

Teddy carefully sat the carton with the remaining pizza rolls on a little table. He looked at all the stuff - damn would he love to take a bath in that whirlpool. Okay, they had a whirlpool too, but it was smaller and not in a goddamn koi pond!

He turned around to speak to Billy but was greeted with the supermodel’s completely naked backside of his body.  
It sent a firey wave of heat straight into his nether regions and Teddy cursed himself. Not that he was into guys, but Billy...

“I’ll wait outside”, he murmured and fled, standing pointedly in front of the glass door, back turned towards BIlly.  
not that waiting outside helped if you wanted to respect private sphere, there was glass everywhere...

Score one for him. Billy couldn’t keep the happy grin from his face as he picked himself something else to wear. Some nice tight pants, in case they went out. Underwear? Unnecessary. A red shirt, wine-red, rolled up at the sleeves. He kinda wished he could just wear shorts and a band t-shirt, maybe even one of Teddy’s band...but he wanted to get laid and he definitely wouldn’t if he didn’t present what he had...

“Do you want to go to the club, still? Just so I know if I need shoes or not.”

“Uh, I don’t know, just uh... yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”  
Even though Teddy liked the place and even though he would really have loved to dive into that pool and enjoy the utter silence (Which wasn’t possible when having Tommy living with oneself), he still felt awkward, invading Billy’s private sphere like that.

“Let’s go check out the beach club. Haven’t been there, but then again, we’ve only been here for two days now.”

Teddy talked just to be talking, just to have some time to fight down the weird notion of... arousal that seeing Billy’s naked form had caused him.

Billy wanted to sigh with regret, he would have loved to be alone with Teddy, here, in his own place where no one could watch them and Teddy could forget he was possibly straight.

But fine, clearly the blond wasn’t all that comfortable with him just yet, which was a shame, but Billy could work on it. He disappeared for another minute and came back as if he was going to a photoshoot. Or a sexy perfume ad with clothes on.

“Alright, let’s go then.”

Unfortunately the beach club was full of people who recognized Billy tonight.

Billy had to shake a lot of hands and after the fifth handshake, Teddy leaned over Billy’s shoulder, whispering to him, “I’m gonna get us something to drink, what do you want?”

When the supermodel had answered, Teddy nodded and left towards the bar.  
He returned shortly after with the desired Martini Billy had wished for and a whiskey for himself. Originally, he had wanted a beer but when he ordered it, the barkeeper had looked at him weirdly and so he had quickly decided on something else.  
And now here he was, about to have his first whiskey.  
Couldn’t be that bad, could it?

Billy was nowhere to be seen when Teddy reached the place they had split up but then he saw him sitting in one of those candle-lit couch corners that were close to the platforms railing. Really, if you wanted to you could sit on the fluffy cushions and let your feet dangle into the water.  
The blond young man doubted though that someone here had ever done that before. Rich people didn’t do stuff like that in public.

Teddy was happy when he sat down on the cushion next to the table, not clearly next to Billy, but also not clearly on the opposite site of the little table.

“Here you go... You know a lot of people, seriously...”

“Thank you, and no I really don’t, but a lot of people pretend to know me,” Billy admired his drink for a second, then his eyes drifted back to Teddy who frankly was a beautiful view. He raised his glass as if to toast and waited for his new acquaintance to clink drinks with him.

“I’m sorry for the crowd, trust me, I would much rather no one knew my face. Or my ass. Or any other part of me in the public eye.”

It took Teddy a second too long to notice Billy wanted to toast, so he tried to make up for the lost time with a way too quick move and almost spilled his drink.

“Heh, sorry. Err, to, uhm... to nice and relaxing holidays?”

He grinned lightly, then clicked their drinks together, raised the glass to his lips and took a huge mouthful of whiskey which he then swallowed.

The coughing that came after was almost obligatory and Teddy could have slapped his sorry ass for being stupid enough to drink like that.  
He was just happy the other people weren’t too close, but it was still embarrassing enough in front of Billy.

Teddy coughed as if his life depended on it and when he had finally recovered, he came up with a hoarse voice bringing out a low, “Sorry...”

He tried not to laugh, really, he did. But at the sight of Teddy nearly choking on the sip of scotch, he couldn’t help the chuckle. It wasn’t scornful or mean, it just bubbled out of his throat.

“Your first scotch? For a rockstar, you’re pretty adorably innocent, Teddy.”

He really liked how that name tasted on his tongue.

Teddy tried to clear his throat but failed miserably.  
“Pssh, don’t say that too loud”, he brought out, “Or I’ll have to destroy a few chairs and tables here just to keep my face...”

He put the glass away for now, the alcohol was still burning in his throat. Once again he attempted to clear his throat.  
“I think I need to change that fact soon. But I don’t have an idea as to how...”

“I can think of a few, actually,” Billy saw his chance and suddenly, he seemed to be a lot closer than before. Close enough to let a finger wander over the guitarist’s collar. The touch was only brief and feather-light, but it should have given Teddy a vital clue as to what kind of invitation Billy was issuing.

“If you’re interested in my help and advice, of course.”

Just like he didn’t notice the glances everyone that knew Billy (which was almost everyone) were giving them, Teddy didn’t understand the supermodel’s hint.

“Yeah, how could I say no?!”

He grinned lightly. 

Oh gosh, this one really was innocent. William almost felt bad for trying to seduce someone so oblivious, but by god, Teddy was gorgeous. His smile, his laugh, his grin, his voice and his eyes...Billy wanted that, all of that, tonight, all to himself.

“Well rockstars and supermodels both have reputations as bad...guests. Bad behaviour. Sex, drugs, you know. We could start with the sex. Tonight.” Okay, that was pretty straight forward, there was no way Teddy could NOT understand that Billy wanted his cock, right?

Teddy stared at him, then took a deep breath.  
Okay. So William Kaplan had some nasty sides. He should have known that.  
Apparently, he was into groupsex.

“Are... are you gonna organize the girls?”

Girls? Okay, this couldn’t really be happening. Billy couldn’t just have met the only person in the world that didn’t suspect him to be gay. Or rather, knew of his numerous one-night stands with young gorgeous actors. Male actors. Men. Not all of them gay, but bi-curious enough to sleep with Billy.

“Uhm...girls...that’s not quite what I...do you want me to?” he probably could, he just didn’t fucking want to invite women. He wanted sex with this gorgeous but somehow oblivious young man.

Okay so now he understood.  
And hearing that Billy wanted sex with him made him instantly think about the supermodel’s naked backside, his extremely sexy back... his extremely sexy everything. And there was definitely some blood pooling in his crotch by now.  
Teddy swallowed and did his best to fight it:  
He had never gotten an open invitation like that, said with so much ease...

It wasn’t as if he had something against gay people, he just had never considered it as a possibility himself.  
But now when Billy confronted him with exactly that possibility..  
He couldn’t help but think about it.  
It made him unbelievably curious, even more than it got him hot.

“Uh... ehh”

What do you say in such a situation? ‘Yeah, great, let’s go’...?

“How about we, uh, take that conversation back to... uh, somewhere private?”

“Perfect. I didn’t want to imprison you at my villa or anything but I had hoped to keep you there,” Billy was relieved he didn’t have to spell it out any more for Teddy, the blond finally understood. But they couldn’t just jump up and leave, Billy wanted to enjoy the evening and since Teddy was quite clearly quite an innocent youngster, he probably wouldn’t last too long.

So the model took his time finishing a couple of martinis, insisting on a high-price beer for Teddy and passing the time with idle chat, completely bypassing the awkward talk about sex, especially in the company of others. And then, William took Teddy home. They got about as far as locking the gate in the sandstone-walled entrance behind them before Billy rushed the ‘poor’ blond to-be-rockstar and swept him into a kiss.

So much for talking about everything first.

Teddy really had thought they would talk about this first, but there were lips pressed to his and then Billy’s body followed after, moulding itself to Teddy’s and he couldn’t help but like the feeling...  
He gave a low grunt into the kiss, Billy’s hands were on him, the young man was pushing him backwards eagerly.

By the time they landed on the bed, the young rockstar’s mind was spinning and he felt the familiar warmth of sexual arousal flowing through his body, pooling between his legs.

Billy had him on the bed by now, Teddy was propped up on his elbows, Billy sat on his crotch and still continued the kiss.

It was too good to stop. And honestly, why should they? Teddy obviously liked it, the way his cock was straining against the fabric of his pants and Billy, well, he’d started this whole thing off. The kiss was almost toxic, so enthralling it kept drawing both of them back to each other like magnets, as if it was entirely necessary. Billy felt white-hot desire course through his veins. This one, this one he had to have tonight or he’d forever regret it.

Teddy wasn’t experienced, but his hands were beginning to appreciate Billy’s heavily insured, perfectly formed body. But he wasn’t rushing into anything, still hesitant, still waiting for some guidance. Alright, so Billy would have to work a little harder for this one. Not a problem, he’d get his glorious fuck out of the blond one way or the other.

His hips were truly a devilish weapon, especially when he began moving them, grinding against Teddy, enticing the already flushed and heavy heat beneath him to align and bump with his own.He gasped into Teddy’s mouth, giving a very deliberately aroused moan against swollen lips.

Teddy couldn’t quite keep himself from moaning as well as soon as he felt how hard William was already.  
This was a guy, why was his arousal turning him on so much?

He didn’t really have time to think about that, there were hips moving on top of him rubbing ever so slowly and teasingly over his dick...  
Beneath the fabric of his clothes.

Teddy’s blue eyes slowly rolled up to meet William’s brown ones. Nougat ones.  
Silently, the young man wondered if Billy would give him a little strip show, but then again, maybe he would finish prematurely in his pants..

He was breathing hard by now and was pretty sure his dick was dripping with precum - this couldn’t be, right?  
He couldn’t really get this hot by having a guy on top of him?

No matter what he was thinking, Teddy was definitely enjoying himself and this situation. His body gave hard, physical evidence to that fact beneath Billy ministrations. And oh god, this was turning the model on like hell. To know this man beneath him had never slept with another male, to know he was giving him his first experience that maybe made him question his sexuality...a sort of horrified fascination and heavy attraction. That was the perfect potion to weave the spell of a fantastic night around them. At least, in William’s opinion. And it semed to be the only opinion that mattered at all.

“I want you, Teddy,” he purred, for once not attached to the guitarist’s lips as his fingers began to glide over the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, he peeled away the soft, scarlet fabric to reveal his flawless skin once more.

Teddy licked his lips without even noticing. His throat felt incredibly dry so he swallowed. Still, his eyes were on Billy, focusing on each button that came undone, then on the exposed skin that was the supermodel’s chest.  
Billy wasn’t exactly muscular or broad, no, he was slender and thin enough to let his skin cling to his muscles in a nice way.

He couldn’t even speak, he could just stare.  
William Kaplan was going to sleep with him. And he, Teddy Altman, would probably name it the best sex he had ever had afterwards.

Teddy’s hands were on Billy’s hips by now, but he didn’t dare make a move.

The touch to his hips was steady, but it was also passive. Billy didn’t know how to get Teddy’s particular groove going, but men in general responded to the most obvious of moves. Such as undressing and now letting his clever little fingers find Teddy’s shirt, lifting, demanding, almost ripping the cloth off and revealing an expanse of beautiful skin, much more toned than Billy’s own. The supermodel bent down, trailing his lips over Teddy’s collarbone and neck, fingers running over the chiselled physique with obvious pleasure.

The younger man gasped for air when Billy’s skillful fingers trailed over his already hard nipples, teasing them even more.  
He literally felt as if his blood was on fire. Teddy’s hips bucked up against the model’s behind and the younger didn’t even care anymore how painfully obvious it was how aroused he was.  
Painful actually being a thing here.

His fingers found their way right beneath the waistband of Billy’s dark jeans, pulling them down.  
“Let... let me see you”, Teddy breathed, blue eyes cloudy with lust but there was still a little frown on his face.  
He needed one last thing to convince him.  
If Billy’s naked, aroused form really turned him on... Then he would... just sleep with the supermodel.

Billy of course had no objection to a gorgeous young man wanting to see him naked, it was just a little awkward to wriggle out of his tight pants in this position. Of course he wasn’t wearing underwear and was very perfectly groomed. Hairy men were definitely out of style.

Now here he was, naked and flushed and hard, throning on Teddy’s still clothed crotch, dark eyes aglow with desire beneath long lashes.

“Are you satisfied, Teddy? Am I up to your standards?” he purred, almost whispered, his voice low and throaty.

Teddy stared at him. He didn’t even notice he was, he just stared, eyes wide and focused on the glorious sight that was William Kaplan completely naked on top of him.

“You’re..”  
he had probably never been so hard before, never wanted something, someone, so much. Teddy had had sex before, awkward sex with the lights out and weird fumbling in the dark and then it hadn’t even been good.  
But Billy certainly was someone you wanted to keep the lights on with, just to see his amazing body.  
And his dick rubbing over Teddy’s naked stomach.

All that turned him on so much.

“You’re gorgeous, Billy”, he breathed, one hand coming up to rest on his stomach, fingertips stroking down to his bellybutton and further down until he finally held a dick in his hand that wasn’t his own.  
The supermodel was circumcised and Teddy briefly wondered if it had been a necessary medical operation or if it had something to do with the religion of his family.  
Emphasis on briefly, because Billy made the sexiest of noises and arched into the touch beautifully, as if he had only waited for this specific moment, his whole life long.

It certainly felt like he’d been waiting for this particular moment all evening, this kind of pivoting point. The moment from which Teddy wanted him more than air to breathe. And it was glorious, because the young man grasped him with a confidence Billy had not attributed to him, which just made it all the better than Teddy’s warm hand was clasping his dick.

“Oh god, yes, finally,” he uttered in one quick breath, hips unable to keep still as he fervently wished for more skin to touch his own. With experienced fingers, it was a quick task to open Teddy’s pants and give them a hearty push away.

“Let me feel you against me, Teddy, I promise it’ll be fun,” he muttered, a light smile on his lips as he closed his eyes and lowered himself slightly. Teddy’s hand was now trapped between his own aroused member and the one he was grasping.

The moan that left him sounded as if he was about to lose it, but Teddy managed to fight down his urges.  
There was a hard, incredibly warm dick pressed against his own and a super-hot, male supermodel straddling him and Teddy could not have felt more in heaven than this.  
“Fuck”, he brought out, “Just.. oh god, can... can you move?”  
Teddy’s hand closed around both of their dicks, pressing them together.  
That a bit of lube would probably make things even more pleasurable, Teddy didn’t consider.

“One moment, stud,” Billy chuckled, leaning to the side and digging into his pants’ pocket. His hands quickly squeezed a good few drops into Teddy’s hand. The liquid was a little cold, but the slick sensation was amazing. Billy’s fingers now dug into the blond’s shoulders and he began to move his hips again, shuddering and giving a few more delicious moans.

They moved together for a while, but both of them knew this wasn’t where it would end. Though it was clear to William that he’d have to initiate the decisive move here. He leaned down to Teddy’s ear, admired the piercings there for a second before breathing some words.

“Teddy, I want you to touch me...more. Touch me wherever you want and when you’re good and ready, I want you to fuck me...first your fingers, then your cock,” he let his tongue move over the silver jewellery, a smile still on his lips as he sucked lightly on the sensitive earlobe, “Understood?”

Teddy had understood, yeah, but he desperately needed a moment to fight for words. Incoherent alliterations of simple letters would probably not be understandable for Billy, right?

But as soon as he felt like he could cope with everything, the blond young man’s hand came up to rest on Billy’s neck and he pulled him down again so he could whisper to his ear.

“What if I feel so ready right now I couldn’t feel readier tomorrow or in three weeks?”, he whispered.  
Billy was nicely bent over him anyway, with his glorious behind presented nicely to the not-present audience, what if he just...  
His fingers were still slick from the lube and Teddy really wanted to see the supermodel’s face when he decided to be a little more forward, to surprise him a little by just pushing a finger into him, ever so slowly, but as deep as possible.

His reward and answer was Billy closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, resting his head on Teddy’s chest for just one moment as he felt the ripples of excitement run through him. His body knew this process well and he’d long since stopped feeling discomfort at penetration, but the fact that Teddy was actually getting into gear and joining in promised him one perfect fuck.

“Ah yes, just like that, don’t be shy, Teddy,” Billy ground his hips back, almost beginning to impale himself on Teddy’s hand. He wanted it badly, couldn’t actually remember the last time he wanted someone so desperately.

And Teddy wasn’t shy from then on.  
Soon enough he had managed to get three fingers inside of Billy and the supermodel was still liking it rather obviously.  
“That good?”, Teddy purred, the other hand on Billy’s ass, kneading one of the firm cheeks.

Billy’s answer was a needy groan into his chest.  
“How do you want it, Billy?”, the younger wanted to know, “How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Oh god,” Billy had to concentrate on not drooling. It wasn’t as if this was his first time, but Teddy...Teddy was something else. The switch has been flicked and somehow, the awkward teen had turned into a sexy-as-fuck-young man who seemed to know exactly how to get him going.

The supermodel was basically clinging to the broad shoulders now, teeth nipping at firm skin, his mind slowly leaving his body behind.

“Oh fuck...I’m flexible, Teddy,” he partly whispered and panted, “I can ride you, or you can pound me into the mattress, or anything else you want to try. I just need your dick in me, fast.”

“Actually”, Teddy heard himself say and decided that, hello, his brain had just shut down and let his dick talk, “I’d really like to try something. Later on. So go ahead and show me how much you like dick, will you?”

That wasn’t him talking, that couldn’t be, right?

Teddy reached for the lube and began coating his rock-hard dick in the slimy fluid. Billy’s eyes on him, mostly on his cock though, made him even hotter and brought him to take a little longer.

Which Billy wasn’t having for long. He was all for an evening of dramatic build-up, serious sessions of eye-fucking and then the actual fucking, but this was torture by now. Teddy was moving too slowly, so the supermodel grabbed his dick and held it in place as he lowered himself onto it. Fuck, that was probably one of the best ideas he’d ever had.

“Fucking...you feel fantastic, Teddy, congratulations,” he managed to utter, one hand now coming up to rest in golden tresses as he began moving his hips, the slick dick inside of him touching all the right places.

Teddy was momentarily unable to speak, he moaned deeply instead when Billy began moving, rocked his hips up and grabbing the model’s at the same time.  
This felt incredibly good and Billy’s lustful, encouraging moans made it even better.

They kissed once again, sloppily, wetly and with a lot of groans into each other’s mouths, before Teddy broke the kiss and pushed the older back slightly.  
“Turn around”, he demanded and waited until Billy had followed his wish.  
He now had that glorious sight of the supermodel’s perfect back again, and it was even better to see himself being buried deeply in Billy’s sinful ass.

Teddy watched for a while as Billy began moving,a ctually fucking himself, with his slender hands clawing into the blond’s thighs as the rhythm got faster and faster.

Until Teddy’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulled him back a little, maneuvering the lithe body on top of him so that Billy was actually kneeling in front of him.  
Teddy adored the noise he gave when he pulled out to change their positions, it was a low, whining whimper as if Billy wanted nothing more than Teddy’s dick inside of him again.

The blond young man leaned over Billy in front of him and couldn’t help enjoying the feeling of his dick sliding along the older male’s ass.  
Glorious idea, that one though, Teddy found, grabbed his dick with one hand and BIlly’s hips with the other and teasingly rubbed it in all the right places - without entering though.

For someone with no experience, Teddy sure seemed to have a lot of ideas he wanted to try out. Billy found himself willing to go along with each one, always begging silently for that cock to fill him once more. Caught in a constant state of wanting more and being driven insane by Teddy’s change of position so frequently, Billy almost gave a yelp of frustration when he felt that hot, slick heat slide along his ass without ever touching where he needed it most.

The supermodel gave a pitiful whine, throwing a glance over his shoulder that pleaded for mercy. He tried his most pitiful expression combined with the most seductive gaze he could manage in this fuzzy heat.

“Please, jesus fucking christ, Teddy, I want to come with your dick in me, not just on my ass.”

And while Billy was still talking, Teddy pushed into him once again, deeply, until he was completely buried inside of the older before he pulled back out and continued with a steady rhythm.  
Fucking Billy from behind robbed him of the possibility to see the supermodel’s face, but it gave him complete control over the body in front of him. He could pull him back to downright slam into him or he could hold him still if he moved too much.

They were both at their limits soon enough even though Teddy was quite sure Billy would have lasted longer if it hadn’t been for him pushing him down by his neck with one hand, the other hand enclosing around his dick, squeezing it heartily in rhythm with his thrusts.  
Billy’s head was nicely turned to the side so teddy could still see him...

And that was a good thing too, because you only had one chance to see William Kaplan come. Only a select few ever slept more than once with the supermodel after all.

“Oh god yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyesyes!!” Billy was loud alright, but they were in his private villa anyway, so he could scream his lungs out if he damn well wanted to. His fingers clenched the satin sheets, his eyes closed halfway and he moaned all he wanted as he felt Teddy reach his climax inside of him.  
Score for the enforced holiday if this was really how his first night would end here.

Once he was done, Billy went a little limp, his gorgeous body covered in a fine layer of sweat, his perfect hair completely rumpled as he gave a lazy, sated smile and turned on his back, catching his breath.

“Well, consider yourself...as having received Billy Kaplan’s advice on sex,” he chuckled.

*

Teddy stared at the door in front of him.  
Right now, everything felt like a dream and he wasn’t even sure if he didn’t want it to stay like that.  
Realizing that yes, he had really had a fantastic night with William Kaplan, a very sweet morning with the supermodel cuddled against him while he was still asleep and then a huge breakfast after, and then William had asked him to go, right out of the blue, nonchalantly; realizing that kinda hurt.

It had been a one night stand right from the beginning. William had planned so far and of course he would send him away at some point.  
Teddy felt bad, even though he really had no reason to, physically. His body felt as if he could go and rip out a tree, obviously the aftermath of really good sex, but still the Young Avengers’ lead guitarist looked kind of miserable when he came ‘home’.

Everything was still silent and the whole place was a mess.  
Teddy pushed open the door to his room, only to find a snuggled up Tommy in his bed. Despite being a bit surprised at the lack of girls (he even went to look into the closet, but no females), Teddy wasn’t actually pleased about having a naked Tommy in his bed.

He sat down on the couch as silently as possible and decided he would decide later if he should wake him up or not.

Tommy wasn’t awake, but the rest of the band had managed to make it out of bed by now. Nate entered the room with a steaming mug of coffee. As he let himself fall on the couch next to Teddy, not nearly as silently as the blond, he noticed something was off with his guitarist immediately. 

“Teddy, where were you last night? We searched for you man!”

“Gone”, was the answer, “Sorry, I should have left a message. Went for a swim in the sea and fell asleep at the beach.”  
Teddy didn’t sound very interested in sharing his experiences with his bandmates. 

“The more urgent question seems to be: why the fuck is Tommy sleeping in my bed?”

Eli came in, holding his head, sighing.  
“I brought the girls outside, there’s only the lesbians still here... They refused to go.”

Nate rolled his eyes, “Those two...” But apparently that was all they would do about some naked girls that had withstood their ‘flirting’ attempts last night (and were therefore called lesbians from now on) bathing in their pool.

Teddy sighed. “That doesn’t answer my question...”

“He had a bed full of girls and there was no room for him to sleep. That’s the answer.”

The subject of their conversation emerged then, hair standing up in every direction, wearing just some underwear and nothing else. It didn’t matter anyway, he had known all of these guys for long enough. And Tommy was partial to streaking, so this really was nothing new.

Except maybe perhaps for Teddy, because now he’d had an intimate experience with William Kaplan. Now, he could probably see the startling resemblance.

“You guys all suck for not bringing me breakfast, Teddy where were you man did you get laid because it’s about time, I have like, twenty chicks last night.”

“Yeah, twenty chicks that fell asleep in your bed, waiting for you to return from Teddy’s bed. Nothing to be proud of, Zippy”, Nate chimed with a fat grin.

Eli threw the phone at Tommy, “Breakfast’s a good idea, call the roomservice. I’m gonna go ask the lesbians what they want.”

“The lesbians?”  
Teddy had kept silent until now, but the topic of homosexuality somehow didn’t leave his mind and so he had to ask.  
Nate leaned over, whispering to him, “There’s two super hot girls in our pool, they’re naked and they were the only ones that refused to make out with any of us last night. They must be lesbians.”

Or you must have some really poor flirting skills, Teddy thought to himself, but didn’t voice it - he wasn’t any better himself.

He chose to ignore Tommy’s question which in itself was never a good idea since he could get really obnoxious, but Teddy just hoped he would forget about it while calling the room service.

Tommy did order roomservice, but he didn’t seem to want to let the topic go. He got around to getting dressed at least, but as soon as there was food and Nate and Eli were distracted by the ‘lesbians’ who had joined them in the main house.

“So, really. Where were you? You don’t look like you slept at the beach and seriously, you should be getting laid. Come on Tedders you know you can tell your pal Tommy anything.”

Teddy pulled a face. ‘Tedders’ really wasn’t a nickname he liked, but Tommy used it anyway if only to annoy him.

“Leave me alone”, Teddy said, but he wasn’t angry or anything, he just sounded exhausted, “I’m gonna take a shower until breakfast’s there. Why don’t you go and get to know the ‘lesbians’?”

After the shower, the blond felt a lot better. It had been weird to feel as if he was washing Billy off of his skin, and it had hurt a little, after all, to him it had definitely been more than just an one night stand..  
But nevertheless it had helped and he wasn’t feeling so bad anymore.  
He stepped out of the shower, a towel around his slim hips only to see Tommy carrying his stuff into Teddy’s room.

“What are you doing?”

“Moving, what’s it look like?” Apparently, in Tommy’s world, this didn’t require the permission of the person living in the space he was moving to.

“The lesbians are gonna stick around and Eli and Nate voted me out, the fuckers. So I’m staying with you because those guys are asshats.”  
Tommy dropped his suitcase full of clothing somewhere in a corner, then claimed Teddy’s bed and stretched out his legs.

“So, are you done sulking? Still waiting on your story from last night man. Was it...like a Hangover style thing? Did you get married to a transvestite stripper?”

Teddy eyed him for a moment. Tommy’s incredibly green eyes were on him in that certain, very obnoxious, irritating, curious kind of way and the blond just knew he would never leave him alone.

So he fought against the uprising sickness in his stomach when he thought about spilling his secret and went to get himself some shorts to slip into.  
When he adjusted the waistband on his hips, he casually mentioned, “I had sex with William Kaplan last night.”

He held onto the little triumph Tommy’s facial expression gave him, because, hell, he didn’t want to think it all through again.  
How Billy’s skin had felt against his, how his dar-- nougat eyes had been focused on him, how he hot he had been inside...

Tommy didn’t know where to start. The one night stand part, the supermodel part or the PART WHERE TEDDY WAS APPARENTLY GAY NOW.

It took the lead singer several tries to wrap his brain around what his bandmate had just told him. And then he gawked. Could this actually be happening? Was this their band’s first journey into sex with celebrities? Was he supposed to congratulate Teddy or something? After all, no one else had slept with an international supermodel.

“Uh...congratulations on getting laid man! William Kaplan? Isn’t he like famous? Wait, he...you...when did you turn gay man?!”

“Just me sleeping with a guy doesn’t mean I’m fucking gay, idiot. YOu shoulda seen him, seriously. You would have slept with him too if he tried to seduce you.”

And really, Billy had tried to seduce him. From the first second they had seen each other, Teddy realized now.  
He was torn between feeling awkward for not noticing, and good because Billy had wanted him so much.  
Right, wanted. Past tense.

“Fuck. It wasn’t like the sex was bad, it was quite good actually.. I just... I think I’m not the guy for freakin ONS.”

“Wait a minute,” Tommy was processing all of this, filing it away for later use. He’d definitely have to mull over this entire situation and revise it, because well, it let wild hope well up inside of him. Wild hope that somebody had a chance with Teddy. A guy. HE had a chance with Teddy if the blond was into men now. 

“What are you saying though? You have a little thing for this Kaplan now? Did he stick his dick in you or did you pound his multi-million dollar ass?”

Teddy threw a pillow at him, hard.  
‘Nothing of your concern.’ he originally had wanted to say, but then he had an even more glorious idea to keep Tommy from continuing to be obnoxious about him.  
He knew the lead-singer was into girls and never into guys, it just didn’t fit him at all, and so it would be funny to tease him a little.  
With a few steps, Teddy was close to him and took his chin into his hand before leaning to his ear, whispering, “What do you think, hm?”

Fuck, that was definitely a move Teddy was pulling. Tommy felt his stomach flutter and heat pool in his crotch, but it was too early right? Any move now would make him look desperate for the blond right? Fuck this was difficult. 

“I think you should show me sometime.”

Was that too straight forward? Or rather too gay forward?

Initially, Teddy had wanted to shock Tommy a little, but this was completely going into the wrong direction.  
Show him sometime?  
He was joking, right?

But then again, Teddy had never heard him saying something so seriously...

And Tommy... well, Teddy saw him in a different light now. And out of his bandmates, he was definitely the most attractive to him at least.  
Trying things with Tommy would show him if he could consider himself gay or at least bi or if he was just Billy-Kaplan-sexual.

And so, the blond decided to take this a little further. Maybe Tommy would shy away.  
He came even closer, warm breath ghosting over the lead-singer’s jawline as he almost pressed their cheeks together and whispered, “I think that’s a nice idea.”

Alright, that was definitely too much for Tommy’s struggling sexuality. With a little grunt that neared high-pitched squealing, the leadsinger put distance between the two of them and left wordlessly. He wanted to leave with an insult, he really did, but he couldn’t manage. His face was red and his heart was pounding. This...this was all happening too quickly. Teddy being into guys, Teddy being interested, Teddy RESPONDING to him...

Fuck, he needed some time to work this out.

Teddy’s eyes followed his bandmate, but when the younger had left the room, all he could think about was a certain supermodel.  
He would let a day pass and then go and try talking to him.  
Telling him he didn’t want this to end like that, tell him he wanted to get to know him better and maybe do it again and then maybe see if they fit together...

*

A day had passed and the group of young men had just finished dining in the hotel’s own, ridiculously expensive beach restaurant.  
Teddy had almost been unable to eat, he was nervous like a little schoolgirl and almost missed the fact Nate tried to ask him what was up with him.

“Nothing!”, he replied way too quickly, “I gotta go, talk to someone, okay? That’s all.”

And with that, he disappeared into his room.

After a quick shower (during which he got so excited and turned on that he just had to take care of himself), Teddy made sure his hair looked perfectly messy and his clothes were of a similar style to those he had worn last time - Billy seemed to have liked them.

“I’m off”, he informed his bandmates before he left their little mansion once again and turned to walk over to William Kaplan’s villa.

Five minutes later he was there already and rang the doorbell.

Billy had spent the day very leisurely, his mind at perfect ease and his body more than satisfied. Though by evening, that satisfaction had waned and he found himself longing for more of the delicious entertainment the night before had brought him. He had just decided to take a leisurely bath in his whirlpool when the doorbell rang, loud and bright through the villa. Wondering who could possibly come calling on him here, he secured a deeply red bathrobe around his naked body and strolled towards the ornate gate.

He opened it with a flourish and couldn’t keep the smile off of his face when he saw who exactly was visiting him at this time.

“Teddy, I was just thinking about you. Come in,” of course, the robe was revealing a lot of his perfect chest and long, slim legs.

Teddy was unable to speak for a second, he just stared at the large amounts of pristine, firm skin perfectly revealed to him when Billy leaned against the door like that.

“Uh..”, he brought out, not very intelligently, but at least he managed to enter the supermodel’s holiday mansion.

“You.. this looks great on you, sorry for staring...”  
Good, Altman, keep it going, he encouraged himself,  
“Did I interrupt something? Sorry..”  
From here he could see the whirlpool bubbling slowly. The whirlpool inside of the house in the middle of the fucking koi pond.  
Billy had opened the window-door-frontside of the little house so there would probably be a very nice, warm breeze around your head when you were seated in the whirlpool...

“Thanks, but I was considering taking it off rather quickly and getting in the whirlpool. Would you care to join me, mister budding rockstar?” Billy sent a smile that was nothing short of flirtatious at Teddy as he locked the gate and strode back into his villa. As soon as his feet touched the smooth marble floor, nimble fingers undid the scarlet velvety robe. It slid down over his shoulders, billowing slightly as it landed on the floor and left the supermodel utterly naked, a beautiful sight to behold. And it was all for Teddy.

Billy didn’t hesitate to let himself sink into the hot water, cocking his head to the side to see if Teddy was going to join him or not.

“Oh I...”, Teddy began, raising his hands to politely decline the offer, but when Billy turned around and actually got rid of that robe-thing, his mouth went so dry he was unable to speak.  
Also, his knees started to really feel weak and blood rushed in his ears, probably out of his brain and into his crotch.

Without even thinking about it, the young rockstar shed his clothes on the way to the whirlpool, took the last few steps towards the bubbling water and when he was finally seated, he didn’t hesitate to pull William closer to him and into a longing kiss.

They were going to have sex, his whole body knew it already and was preparing for it while the part of his brain that was still functional screamed at him to stop.  
The hell did he do and listen to that.

His body wasn’t the only one that knew they were about to have sex, but Billy had absolutely no qualms about it, no little voice in his head urging him to stop. Everything in him was green-lighting this little holiday fling with the gorgeous young man who so obviously and eagerly touched and kissed him right now. Really, what more could you want from time off in a luxurious holiday destination? 

The supermodel shifted his perfect body to straddle Teddy’s, smiling against the blond’s hot mouth as he felt a very hard and urgent erection pressing against his ass, as if it couldn’t wait to unite with him again.

“This is so much better than jerking off,” Billy muttered as he littered Teddy’s neck with nips and kisses.

Teddy’s hands were on the model’s hips now, he enjoyed Billy’s touches and little kisses thoroughly and leaned back his head a little, “I gotta agree with you there...”, he whispered and remembered the quick release of tension he had had in the shower what felt like days ago.

With Billy, here, he was in a completely different world, nothing else mattered right now, other than the delicious friction the dark-haired male gave him with the leisure movement of his perfect hips and the softness of his fingers and lips on his upper body, focus on his neck...

Teddy’s warm hand enclosed around William’s dick and the model reacted ever so perfectly, with a soft moan into the younger’s neck, a little bucking of his hips into the touch and the rather quick hardening of the part of his body that was treated softly by the young guitarist’s hand.

“I want you so bad”, Teddy heard himself say and realized only now that he really had wanted him badly all along.  
He hadn’t come here for talking. He had come here for this.

“Of course you do, I’ve put a spell on you,” Billy chuckled against his neck, letting his teeth meet the soft skin of Teddy’s neck as he ground his hips forward. Oh they were going to have some real good fun right now. Actually...there was no reason to kick Teddy out after the bath. Their fun could continue all night long, if the young rockstar could measure up to Billy’s appetite.

“You can stay the night, if you want. I can think of so many things we could do,” Billy was licking and sucking on Teddy’s piercings again, hot breath ghosting against the blond’s ears as their bodies pressed together rhythmically.

*

When Teddy stood in front of Billy’s closed door the next morning, he stared at it and wondered how this could have happened.

He had come here to talk, not to have sex again.  
And what had happened?  
Sex, a lot of sex and little talking.

Well, they had talked, Billy was quite vocal and talkative during sex and afterwards too.  
But Teddy had not said what he had wanted to tell him. Instead, everything was worse now.  
This was quickly evolving into a holiday fling and Teddy wasn’t sure if he could stand being faced with the fact Billy left some day and he never saw him again.

Yet, the sex was fantastic and Teddy really did not want to miss it.  
On the other side of the door, William Kaplan was having no such thoughts. Instead, he went about cleaning up the evidence of last night’s activities.

*  
And that was the last time Billy had seen any sign of Teddy for three days. Three long, very boring days. He’d tried to kill some time with books and video games, but by himself, in this luxurious, stupid villa, it just didn’t seem very interesting at all. Billy was always alone, no matter where he went, so he didn’t need the solitude on holiday too.

Luckily, the young rockstar had left him the address of his own villa and on the fourth morning of waking up alone, Billy decided to just go see his precious blond young rockstar, to see if he couldn’t enjoy his company some more.

The villa the band was staying at was very pretty, but nowhere near as large or luxurious as the supermodel’s. It was however, filled to the brim with young people in the throes of enjoying a morning-noon party.

Billy didn’t need to ring the doorbell, the gates stood wide open, but he was refined enough not just to sneak in through the back.

Since Tommy was at the beach with some of the girls, Nate, who had Cassie sitting on him (he had finally managed to get closer to one of the ‘lesbians’ who, in fact, turned out to be not so lesbian at all) turned around to call for Teddy to open the door, but the lead-guitarist was asleep on a pink inflatable mattress in the middle of the pool.  
It was strange, Teddy, who had always been so good with the girls suddenly showed no interest at all anymore and instead preferred solitude.  
Then again, he left for whole nights and returned the next morning with a smile so big and some serious swag so prominent in the way he moved it was obvious what he had been doing all night.

“Eli! Go open the door, I can’t...”

“The hell I do...”

“Why don’t you both go?”  
That was Kate and this was an order. Both boys sighed and murmured something nasty, but they obliged and got up to see who was stupid enough to ring the doorbell with the door wide open.

“The door’s o--...”, Nate began as he reached the door first and pulled it more open, but as soon as he saw William Kaplan stand in front of his door, he fell utterly silent.

Eli seemed to know him as well, because even he was at a loss for words right there and then.

“Uh.. hi? What.. What’s up?”, Eli greeted carefully, “What can we do for you?”

Billy had seen pictures of Teddy’s band, so he knew the two surprised faces staring at him now. Obviously, they knew who he was, though they probably didn’t know with whom he’d been sleeping and why he was here. Billy couldn’t imagine his sweet blond guitarist would brag about his nightly ‘conquests’. 

The model swept his hair back twice before forming a sentence that wouldn’t make him seem like a desperate gay callboy looking for his blond prince or something like that.

“I’m looking for Teddy, Altman. He lives here right? You’re his band, right?”

Nate exchanged a glance with Eli. They frowned a little, obviously they couldn’t really connect the strings yet.  
How come Teddy knew William Kaplan, the person with insurances on his body that were higher than some countries annual income...?

“Y-yeah... he’s... over there...”, Nate began and pointed over his shoulder, “Maybe you wanna come in? We’re, uh, havin a little party right now, sorry...”

They led Billy in and the girls’ laughter instantly stopped and they all stared.  
There was utter silence as they all recognized Billy and gaped at him, some with their mouths open.  
Only Kate and Cassie seemed fine with high visits like that, they nodded at Billy and continued to chat as if nothing special had happened.

Teddy was still fast asleep on his inflatable mattress.

Billy tried not to feel horribly awkward and flee the silent company that seemed to be staring at him as he went over to the pool. Teddy looked anything but graceful, with his arm and leg hanging in the water and his body sprawled across the mattress, but he did look cute. Billy was wearing shorts so he waded into the pool, not really caring if his clothes got wet.

“Teddy,” he called softly, well aware of people staring at him and the occasional camera flashes going off. The model reached out to gently brush the blond’s shoulder, but it got him no reaction.

“Teddy!” he repeated, still no movement or sign of waking, the whispers began to grow louder, “Theodore!” he finally snapped.

At that, Teddy finally reacted. He fell off of the mattress and into the pool, obviously completely shocked by the harsh voice that had ripped him from his dreams.  
In his dreams, Billy had come to visit him and they had been alone in the pool and...

He managed to push his head through the water surface and inhaled deeply, wiping hair from his eyes before he opened them.

Blinking one, two times, Teddy didn’t really realize this was his holiday fling, the supermodel, standing right in front of him.  
“Billy?”

Then he began chuckling, “What the fuck, you just sounded like my mother!”  
There were more camera flashes going off and Teddy frowned at the people standing by the poolside, staring at them.

“Why are you here? Wait, let’s... let’s get outta here and get you something dry to put on okay?”  
That of course was an excuse for avoiding the full blown attention of each and everyone who was present as well.

Billy nodded silently, this time Teddy had indeed ruined some expensive outfit of his, but it didn’t particularly matter to the young black-haired man. He followed the guitarist into his room, away from the prying eyes of the rockband and their partying groupies. When Teddy finally shut the door, the whispers died away.

“Do you frequently sleep in the pool or were you just assuming a girl-free zone?”

Teddy chuckled.  
“Yeah, girl-free zone. I mean Cass and Kate are okay, Eli and Nate have a thing for them... but the others... well, I’d prefer them not being here, but the others voted me out, of course.”

He disappeared into the bathroom and came back a few seconds later, adjusting the Iron Man boxershorts on his hips.

Billy was still dripping wet, there was water around his feet forming a little pool.  
“Sorry for ruining your clothes...” Teddy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and handed over a towel, “If, uh, if you wanna dress up in something dry...”, he paused to open his closet, “Not that expensive and exclusive, but it’s dry at least.”

“Dry is all I need,” Billy had no ounce of shame, or rather, he’d been naked in front of Teddy enough times not to mind dropping his wet clothes and toweling himself dry. He seemed to disappear into the closet for five minutes and re-emerged in some red chequered surfer shorts and a long black t-shirt, which just happened to be one of the many that Teddy received. His own band merchandise wasn’t something the guitarist wore often but he took it everywhere with him. A sort of good luck charm.

Billy rubbed his hair again, this time it definitely wasn’t going to be smooth and shiny again. The supermodel dropped down onto Teddy’s bed, eyeing the room with thinly veiled interest. Clearly, someone had made a mess of things in here, but he somehow doubted it was Teddy.

Teddy’s eyes followed Billy and he recognized happily his friend was wearing one of his numerous band shirts. Of his own band.  
‘Young Avengers’ was plastered over the back and chest and the picture underneath featured all band members in their superhero costumes they had worn for their first album and during their very first tour.

On the back were the tour dates and places and Teddy couldn’t help but being incredibly proud in right that moment.  
He still noticed Billy’s look around.

“Sorry it’s so messy, Tommy moved in with me since Eli and Nate invited Cass and Kate to stay here...”, he pulled on a sleeveless black shirt and some green surfer shorts, “Why are you here?”

“Uh,” oh, well, he’d thought of a good, serious reason on the way over here, but it was entirely gone from his head now. Why was he here? Why was he running after Teddy like a lost puppy?!

He put up his feet, scooting onto the bed a little further and putting his arms behind his head as he thought of a new, better excuse. He didn’t do relationships. This holiday thing had to remain just that though, a fling that meant nothing, no matter how sweet and nice Teddy was.

“I haven’t seen you in a couple of days, I figured you were wanting a change of scenery...I don’t remember the last time I had sex on a bed this small,” the grin on his face told Teddy exactly what Billy was here for.

Teddy stared at him.  
The bed wasn’t exactly small, he still remembered his bed at home which Billy would probably have titled an imposition.

Not that he disliked the fact the model was here for sex, no way, sex with Billy was amazing, but... Teddy was kind of sad he wasn’t here for something else. Like for going out. And talking. Or just talking.  
They could always have sex after, no problem, it was highly welcomed even, but this situation right now showed how much Billy saw him as a holiday fling and nothing more.

Teddy wanted to say something, wanted to ask Billy why they couldn’t go out to eat something together and then walk at the beach and...  
But he couldn’t, not when Billy was lounging on his bed, pushing the shirt he was wearing up and the loose pants down as he slid his hand beneath them.  
the noise he gave when his hand obviously found what it had been reaching for stopped Teddy from thinking further.  
Carefully he walked backwards to lock the door behind him and he was glad that the blinds were still down so no one would see what was going to happen.

He didn’t rip his eyes off of Billy though and was back at the bed soon enough, sat down on the edge of it and let his hands trail over the model’s chest.  
“Can I be of any help, young Sir?”, he purred lowly. Seeing William Kaplan touching himself like that could probably make a porn ad the whole world would memorize forever.  
Yet, he was offering the sight only to him and that made Teddy feel dangerously special.

“Ah, I don’t know, I feel so strange, mister,” Billy grinned, then twisted his expression into one of complete innocence. He bit his lip and gripped himself a little tighter, his free hand pushing at his shirt and running a finger over his skin, “so warm and tingly....down there.”

He had to keep himself from laughing though, because this was somehow reminding him of a weird paedophilic anime he’d seen once and never again.

“Don’t you boku-no-pico me”, Teddy answered with a grin as he finally took charge of the situation, climbed over Billy and pressed him into the small, but nevertheless soft mattress.  
“Why did we even dress up?”, he wondered quietly as he pulled off his shirt, then busied himself with Billy’s.

*

An hour later the two of them left the little house and everyone was staring again.  
Teddy tried his best to keep the embarrassment off of his face, but he could not help the little blush on his cheeks.  
Especially when Billy wrapped slender arms around his neck in the middle of the pathway from the entrance and pressed soft lips to his. 

Teddy couldn’t help but return the kiss and neither could he help feeling incredibly proud.

Billy could hum with satisfaction. It felt as if his body had craved Teddy’s touch, had desperately been wanting it and now all was well. The gentle ache in his backside was the cherry on top, though the model was used to that by now. Not that he needed to be walking funny for everyone to know what had happened. William Kaplan was not a quiet participant in sex.

The kiss on the pathway was long and intense after having started as gentle. He wasn’t tired of Teddy yet, but he had sated himself for now.

“You should come by for breakfast tomorrow. Or brunch. Or dinner. See you later rockstar,” the supermodel purred before leaving, still wearing Teddy’s t-shirt.

“Will be there”, Teddy called after him, still dazed from the kiss and from Billy’s presence.  
Then he slowly turned around, still his mind was all Billy, until he saw his bandmates’ and groupies’ gawking expressions.

He stopped, blinked and swallowed lightly. They had probably heard, William wasn’t exactly silent.

“What?”

“Dude. Dude. Dude!” Nate seemed stuck on that particular word, eyes wide, hands flailing as he searched for a way to express himself, the shock, outrage and completely incoherent mix of feelings with words.

“Dude! That guy! William Kaplan! Oh my god! You’re gay?! Dude! How! Was he wearing your fucking T-shirt?! Dudeeee!!”

Eli just gawked, not even having it in him to speak. Kate and Cassie seemed less overwhelmed, but looked impressed with the catch Teddy had obviously made.

Teddy couldn’t help himself but smirk lightly. 

“Yeah, he was wearing my t-shirt, I’m gonna go get it tomorrow morning. I bet he’s puttin it to good use tonight.”

He casually took one of the beers standing around and walked past his friends, pulling off his shirt, getting ready to dive into the pool.

“I’m not gay, I can appreciate female beauty. But look at him. Who wouldn’t be more than a little bicurious for William Kaplan?”

Eli still stared, then finally managed to choke out, “He... You... You didn’t just have sex in there, Tedders, did you?”

Teddy turned around, slowly, giving him an utterly smug grin.  
He loved the situation, obviously his friends were more than impressed.  
“Yeah, I did. Really good sex, too, and he obviously enjoyed it too, I’m sure it wasn’t exactly inaudible.”

“You’re...a supermodel’s booty call, nice!” Nate obviously understood the bicuriousity for William Kaplan because he was very, very impressed with Teddy right now. Really though, William fucking Kaplan!

“Is his ass really insured for 20 grand? Becausee daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn you just tapped that!”

“Yo guys what’s this about asses and tapping thereof?” Tommy had returned from the beach with twice the amount of girls he’d left with. They were all ‘new’ though, so obviously his exchange rate of female bodies was particularly high today.

“And why does Tedders look like he just walked out of the playboy mansion?”

There was silence and Teddy busied himself with his beer.  
It was Kate who finally broke the silence.

“Well, there was a certain young man, you might know him as the first guy in a Venus Vibrance ad, or the guy who made this ridiculously famous I’ve-put-a-spell-on-you-perfume ad - William Kaplan - and he suddenly stood in front of our door here and demanded to see a certain Theodore.  
He woke him up with a voice that rivalled Teddy’s mom’s, at least so I was told, and the two of them disappeared into Teddy’s room and had very audibly fun for the past hour. Then they came out again, William Kaplan wore Teddy’s shirt, kissed him goodbye rather obscenely and invited him for tomorrow. You see, you missed absolutely nothing.”

She resumed reading her book and looked uninterested once again.  
Nate leaned to Tommy, “About the playboy mansion, you should have heard that, goddamn... That guy moans louder and more sexy than all the playboy girls together!”

“Bro that’s gay, I’m sure it wasn’t that great, right Teddy?....Teddy?” Tommy felt the unmistakable sharp edge of jealousy shoot through him at the dreamy expression on the guitarist’s face. He remembered the little moment they had had before, when Teddy was interested in HIM, had almost offered to try a little extra-friendly experimentation together....

And now the idiot was wearing a big fucking grin and looking ridiculous and definitely glowing with post-awesome-sex-vibes.

“Ugh, whatever, that guy’s a great big fag anyway. Tedders, you should like, not make it public you stick your dick in him or we’ll get sued or something. I’m getting a fucking yoghurt.”

And with that, the leadsinger stomped into their villa.

*

Okay, he had not made it public but in fact he had stuck his dick into William Kaplan’s ass a few more times and it always had been great and worth the nagging questions that came after.

Today though, Teddy was intent on finally talking to him, really, this time.

He wanted William to know that he was after him, that he liked him, that he could imagine being together with him and that he would go get the moon for him if he only wished for it.

Teddy knew it was ridiculous and Billy would probably laugh at him and everything, but he was determined. Today would be the day.

He had thought about everything, every possible outcome of this whole situation, but he had never considered Billy to be simply gone.

When he reached the villa, the door was open and several people of the resort’s employees were working to clean the luxurious place up and get it ready for the next guest.

“Sorry”, Teddy greeted one of the women, a tight little knot forming in his stomach, “Where is William Kaplan?”

The woman, an elderly spanish lady judged Teddy with a simple gaze, then shook her head and muttered a few words below her breath. Something that sounded an awful lot like pitying words.

“Senore Kaplan is not here anymore. Has departed this morning.”

There was no note, no message, no number or anything at all. Nothing that indicated that Billy had even thought of Teddy as if he left the mansion they had spent so much time together in. So many nights and mornings. Beautiful mornings too, where the supermodel even made breakfast for his holiday fling, where they shared baths and fed the koi and sipped smoothies and milkshakes together...

“There was a note, right? Please tell me he left something! I’m Te-- Theodore. Altman. There was a note, right? He left...”  
The lady shook her head, but Teddy rushed forward anyway and began searching through the garbage in one of the huge plastic bags.  
Deep down though he knew Billy had left nothing for him.

It was over and Teddy felt as if the supermodel had carved out his heart and taken it with him.

In this moment, Teddy realized, and it was the most painful realization he had ever experienced in his young life, that he was, utterly and irrevocably, in love with William Kaplan.

And now, Billy Kaplan was gone from his life, sitting on a plane back to New York, in first class of course. His laptop was open and one of the first filmed concerts Teddy’s band had ever given was playing. Billy decided he really like the music the Young Avengers made too, as well as their blond, very talented and gorgeous guitarist. Good thing he’d gotten a piece of that pie before everyone in the world threw their panties at Theodore Altman.

It didn’t even cross his mind that his departure had hurt the blond young man.  
*

The rest of the holidays, Teddy mostly spent alone or with his friends. He wasn’t interested in girls at all, he managed to get along with Kate and Cassie though and hung out with them whenever his bandmates were in the mood for partying.

He didn’t share his thoughts with anyone though. Instead, when he was alone and not required to be social (so mostly at night when even Tommy was fast asleep), he wrote on this certain song that was buzzing around his head.

After the holidays though, there was work to do again which meant being creative and coming up with a new hit for the next single and possibly more songs for a new album as well.

Teddy threw himself into his ‘work’, he spent days and days of searching for the right chords on his guitar, planning things with his bandmates and at night, he watched videos of William Kaplan and, pathetic as he was, often couldn’t help himself but jerk off afterwards.

Three months after their holiday, Teddy deemed his ideas ready to share them. They had been discussing, changing, scratching and adding for two weeks now and now, finally, they were done with the writing and everyone would practise alone at first.  
Except for Teddy and Tommy who always met up since the lead-singer needed at least one instrument to lead him.

They had been practising for two hours straight now, it was dark outside already.  
Teddy was still living with his mom, but she wasn’t there anyway so the two young men had raided the fridge and brought beer, coke, snacks and sweets upstairs.

The blond put away his guitar for a second and reached for his beer, drinking greedily, before he offered it to Tommy.  
“Sounds good.”, he said with a grin, “As expected from you, King Of Panties.”

“And bras. Panties and bras otherwise it’s not a good song.” Tommy gulped down the beer, determined to drink more of it than his bandmate. His white hair was gelled into a deliberately careless mess and a pair of orange-tinted sunglasses nestled among the silvery strands. Even though it was dark. There was just nothing cooler in the world than Tommy Shepherd. He had such a rockstar name, he just HAD to live up to it.

“So, are you ever gonna share what you keep scribbling on or is it too dirty for my innocent ears?”

“Pff, innocent ears”  
Teddy chuckled and let his fist softly meet with Tommy’s shoulder, “You and innocent, doesn’t really fit, does it?”

At first, he thought about saying no, but then again, Tommy was something like his best friend, and he knew he was into Billy, right? That was painfully obvious, wasn’t it?  
And the song being about Billy was painfully obvious too.  
At least that was what Teddy thought when he handed over the hand-scribbled document.

It had a lot of notes on chords and breaks and other guitar stuff on it, but the more prominent part was the text, written in Teddy’s messy handwriting.

Blue eyes were on Tommy, watching his every reaction as the white-headed singer looked through the lyrics. 

Tommy’s grin disappeared as he continued to read. Yes, the song’s content or rather, subject, was painfully obvious to him. William fucking Kaplan. His name might as well have been repeated in every line. Oh, Teddy had it bad.

By the end of it, Tommy was just rereading the fucking lines again and again and he could practically taste Teddy’s desperation. He’d really...fallen for that stupid rich fucker. That stupid idiot. But even the usually less than caring Tommy couldn’t have the heart to tell Teddy to get over the supermodel. Not after reading the lyrics to this song...

“This...is really fucking good man. Totally not our style and you’re gonna have to sing it.”

Teddy’s eyes lit up at that and he even managed to grin a little. A honest, little grin as his hand came up to rub the back of his head.  
“Hmm, thanks. You know I’m not good at singing, haha. It will sound like a dying monkey, compared to you... You’re gonna have to help me, okay? I’m gonna play it for you, okay?”

And so he did.  
Teddy usually put a lot of feelings into his guitar play, but this time, he really surpassed himself in conveying his feelings through just his instrument of choice.

Then he put the electric guitar away and got up to get his old acoustic one.

And then he sat down to play and sing the complete song, in front of his first audience.

“What do you think?”, he wanted to know when he had finished.

Tommy wanted to tell him that the song was beautiful, but he hated it entirely. It wasn’t fair that some ridiculous asshat who did nothing except present his ass for money got this kind of beautiful emotional response. This song was fucking heartbreaking and it would definitely make it to their next single. 

“It’s ridiculously amazing and I can’t believe you wrote it about that colossal asshole, Tedders.”

Teddy sighed.  
He didn’t even defend Billy anymore, he wasn’t that stupid. He knew they would not see each other again.

Instead, he looked up, smiled at Tommy and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.  
“I wrote the song to get over him. Wrote it to only think of him when singing it and never again otherwise. So it’s... with.. with this presentation to you, the sulking time is over.”

It sounded like a weird promise to himself.  
“Also, Thomas, I don’t like Tedders, you know. I’ve told you that like five hundred times now and you still use it.”  
Teddy offered a grin, “You stayin over night? Could watch some movies, I remember you wanting to rewatch Fight Club.”

Was this the dawn of something Tommy had been fucking waiting for? It certainly sounded like it. Movie night alone with Teddy....no, he shouldn’t still be putting money on that horse. He’d believe Teddy was over that asshole the moment they fucking skipped through the park singing about their future kids or something equally absurd...

“Alright, Theo, I’ll stay if you insist so much. And you better fucking mean it that you’re over him, seriously, you can’t play heartbroken tragic guy forever.”

“Such a nice image, though”, Teddy commented with a chuckle.

*

The nights they spent together became more frequent. At some point it was even normal for the two of them to share a bed since neither of them had wanted to sleep on the couch.  
It was cold anyway and so they just shared Teddy’s bed from then on.

Two months later, Tommy accompanied his best friend home from their band practise.  
They didn’t use Teddy’s mom’s garage anymore, but had rented an external studio for practise, but they had been out with Eli and Nate, Kate and Cassie and were kinda tipsy now and stumbling home, laughing about Nate’s latest boner problem because of his new girlfriend, Cassie.

It was winter by now, time for red noses, cold hands and feet, scarfs and ridiculous hats. Such as Tommy’s which looked utterly adorable on him, Teddy found. It had a little fluffy ball on top and two braided pieces hanging off of each ear-flap. Messy white hair was peeking out from beneath it.

Teddy closed the door behind him and Tommy fell against him, both of them were still laughing.

“Oh my god I think we could have roasted marshmallows on Nate’s face! Seriously, he’s gonna explode or something if we keep this shit up!” Tommy had grown much, much closer with Teddy. It was perfect and satisfying that whining voice inside of him that promised him that Teddy would be a fucking cool partner to have. A friend with benefits should definitely become a thing between them. The only remaining problem was how to initiate exactly such an intimate moment. The blond seemed entirely over his celebrity holiday fling, but he’d still never exhibited any kind of...well he wasn’t making any damn moves.

Tommy had to wrap his arms around Teddy’s neck so he wouldn’t trip over the blond’s massive boots and something in his chest did a leap. This- this was perfect. Right now. Fuck. Should he kiss him? Look longingly at him? Why was this shit so gay? All he wanted was a fucking kiss from his best friend!

Their laughter subsided in an instant and they both stared at each other, perfectly aware of how close they were to each other.  
Tommy’s green eyes were full with longing, even though he tried his best to hide it, Teddy could see it.  
Briefly, he wondered, how long it had been like that before he wrapped strong arms around his best friend, pressed him up against his body and caught his lips in a kiss that was anything but innocent.

It had been too long since he had satisfied his needs with anything else than his hand, so this was fucking perfect.  
Tommy perfectly fit into his arms though he had to stand on Teddy’s boots; the blond had grown even more during the past half year.

Fucking finally. Tommy felt the cold melt away from his body as he finally got to taste Teddy’s fucking lips. A little dry and cracked from the cold outside, mouth tasting like the sweet he’d been sucking on, it was glorious. He didn’t want to come across as too desperate, but fuck this was really something special.  
Tommy’s kiss was nothing like Billy’s; where the model had eased practice, Tommy was all rough edges and raw desire. Where Billy sucked and nibbled like a god of seduction, Tommy bit and cursed and wanted and took. Greedy, sharp and harsh, there was nothing elegant or smooth about this at all.

Teddy wasn’t used to this, but after half a year of his only company in bed being his own hand, it was a very welcomed change.

He knew he had to be in charge here, Tommy was no Billy who lead him easily through anything, this one he had to do himself.  
Tommy might be a ladykiller and Teddy was sure he had had some already, but he wasn’t as self-confident and skilled as he always bragged on about.  
No this was something else, entirely.  
Teddy managed to get Tommy out of the parka he was wearing and shed his own coat before he pushed him backwards.  
This would go south very fast and apparently, the lead-singer was more than up for it.

Tommy followed and tried to lead, making it awkward for Teddy to get him any less dressed. He wasn’t used to being submissive and who got to decide who was dominating or not anyway?! The kiss was harsh but it was fun and Teddy was still trying to push him somewhere. Tommy got his legs tangled in the blond’s and the two of them landed on the floor, Tommy smacking his head hard.

“Fuck,” he gave a little laugh, but his voice wavered, “do you think this mood will last until we get upstairs or...?”

“Or what?”  
Teddy’s voice was dark and he was almost surprised himself about how quickly he took charge of everything.

“Or are we gonna fuck on the floor here?”  
Tommy’s expression to that sent white-hot heat waves straight into Teddy’s crotch. He leaned in and whispered to his ear, “Will be your first time with a guy, huh? So I’d say we better go upstairs. There’s lube.”

He got up and pulled Tommy with him. This couldn’t wait.

*  
The stadium was filled to the brim. The Young Avengers were...well, popular was an understatement. over 10,000 people were packed into the space in front of the stage, eagerly anticipating more and singing along with every song. It was a good concert by any standards. Nothing had gone wrong, Tommy really worked the crowd with feverish energy and everything was set for Teddy’s big premiere. The sky had darkened, everything was set up perfectly and the crowd fell absolutely silent when the guitarist switched the electric for an acoustic and Tommy stepped away from the microphone. 

All eyes were on Teddy now and you could hear a single person cough somewhere at the back. It was very unusual to slow a concert down so completely and the YA were not known for ballads. Actually, they didn’t even have anything slow or remotely lovey or tragic...But that was because Tommy wrote his own songs.

“So y’all are in for a special treat tonight. Ted, do the honours, explain the occasion.” Tommy handed over his microphone to the lead guitarist and the stares grew expectant.

Teddy couldn’t help being incredibly nervous.  
Not because there were ten thousand people out there, staring at him, he was used to that by now, but because this was the premiere of the song he had written for Billy.  
His indirect love confession to the supermodel he would never see again.

“Okay guys, sorry to slow you down, but this is a special occasion for me. I.. uh... wrote this song for a person who stole a big piece of my heart not too long ago and like all musicians - this is my way to deal with it. So listen close and, yeah, enjoy”, he paused and sat down on the barstool, getting ready, before he quietly said, “I hope you hear this.”

And then he began singing, singing with all the passion he had, with all the heartbreak he still felt, with all the love Billy would never return to him.

This time, there was no shouting, cheering, nothing. Just a crowd of thousands of people, listening to Teddy singing his heart out. After just a couple of minutes, the first lighters were raised as the crowd swayed silently along to Teddy’s melody, sharing in his pain and love. It was probably a magical sight to behold from the stage, how a single man could move thousands just by singing and playing some strings on a bit of wood.

And someone in that crowd was feeling the pain a lot harsher than anybody else ever could. Because he knew. He knew whom this song was for, he knew who Teddy wanted listening to this song, to feel his emotions, the ones he never had a chance to express.

Billy stood silently close to the front row, wearing a YA hoodie, hair messy and smudgy makeup obscuring his flawless features to avoid recognition. He stared up at the stage and felt his chest constricting. It was getting so hard to breathe. Teddy’s voice was incredible and the pure emotion his song carried, it was almost too much. 

This song was for him, Teddy’s heart...he’d broken it. Taken it, ripped it from his chest and thrown it away. 

Teddy had his eyes closed the whole song long. Not because he needed to concentrate in particular or anything, he just did not want to start crying. That would just be pathetic and also his voice would change dramatically.  
When he finished the text and played the last few chords slowly, he opened blue eyes and let them sweep over the people.  
Really, it was a beautiful sight to behold, the people seemed incredibly moved.

Right before cheering and screaming began, Teddy’s eyes widened slightly as he thought he had seen a very familiar face in the crowd close to the stage.

It was probably only his imagination. William Kaplan would never come to one of their concerts let alone stand in the mud with all the other fans.

“Thank you guys”, he said, voice a little rough and strained, “Thanks, you’re awesome... Gotta leave the mic to Tommy again, he’s burning for it.”  
When Teddy turned to hand the microphone to his best friend (with benefits, by now), he really looked miserable for a second before he obviously forced himself back into smiling.

Tommy knew in that second that his best friend (with very frequent benefits) was not over it. He’d lied about it and he couldn’t hide the fucking misery he felt now that he’d broadcasted his song to the world. The leadsinger was once again wishing the nastiest of accidents upon a certain supermodel. 

The rest of the concert was of course a success, though it finished on a much cheerier note than Teddy’s solo. The selection of people allowed backstage had decreased enormously ever since the band seemed to be settling into relationships. Eli was still in denial and Tommy flirted like a tank engine, but it was nothing serious. 

Though the guy standing among the girls allowed backstage certainly was something quite unusual.

“Oh fucking hell no. What are you doing here?!” Tommy saw him first and he was NOT going to stand here being gentle and silent whilst THIS asshole came back to break Teddy all over again.

Billy stared at him, disorientated for five minutes. This man...it was...like staring into a mirror. A mirror with very light hair and pierced ears.

Tommy pushed his way through the girls to Billy, grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and led him away, quickly enough so Teddy wouldn’t see him.  
“Answer me! Come on, coward, look at me at least when I talk to---”

They stared at each other.

It wasn’t often Tommy met people that looked exactly like him so it was a little... off-putting to express it carefully.

“You... you...”

“Who...you...” Billy seemed equally stunned, he just couldn’t take his eyes off of Tommy. Of course he knew who he was, he’d googled Teddy’s band often enough. But Tommy was always yelling or singing or hiding his eyes behind sunglasses...So no, Billy had never noticed how similar they looked.

“You’re Thomas Shepherd, right?” he tried to compose himself and offered an uneasy smile to the obviously displeased singer.  
“...I’m sure you know who I am.”

“Fucking William Kaplan, yes. Not nice to meet you, seriously.”  
Tommy almost stuffed the orange-shaded glasses back onto his nose. “Fuck, you.. we’re not making this public. No one has noticed until now, it stays a secret.”

He waited until Billy nodded carefully.  
“I want an answer. Why are you here?”

“I...” he definitely wasn’t used to such open hostility towards him. He’d never even met this man before and somehow, he seemed to hate him. He must be very close to Teddy if he was so pissed off at Billy.

“I’m here to see Teddy. I think I really need to talk to him.”

Tommy stayed silent for a second, then began to laugh.  
“Seriously?”, he chuckled, then changed his expression to dead-serious, narrowing acid green eyes at Billy, “No. I think you really need to go right now. You’ve destroyed him, you’ve got no fucking right to see him now and hurt him even more. What do you wanna tell him? You wanna tell him you’re fucking sorry?  
Why didn’t you do that like half a year ago? Right, because it doesn’t matter, you goddamn asshole. Because a fucking ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t make a heart grow back together!”

He wasn’t done yet, he could have said so much more, but there was a hand on his shoulder, warm, but firm and pulling him backwards. “Enough.”

That was Teddy, wearing a weird mixture of feelings in his eyes. “Thank you, Tommy, I know how you mean it but I really think I need to speak to William now.”

William didn’t seem all that overwhelmed with joy to see Teddy, now he looked highly uncomfortable. Especially with the raw truth Tommy had just dealt him. He really didn’t have a right to apologize to Teddy this late. He should have thought things through, should have talked to the young man, explained to him what exactly was going on between them. He shouldn’t have just left wordlessly. But, fuck, Billy had never thought he’d mean so much to someone.

When Tommy finally backed off, Billy turned his ‘nougat’ eyes to Teddy. He didn’t even know where to start. He felt stupid standing here, apologizing for something he never intended to cause.

“Hey rockstar...”

That brought Teddy to smile, instantly, and his formerly so serious voice was suddenly all soft as he brought out a warm, “Hi.. Billy... Nice hoodie.”  
Before he could say anything though, Teddy had pulled him into a firm embrace.  
“I’m sorry”, he whispered, “Sorry, I... shit, this is awkward, I... uh, I don’t want you to feel bad about this, okay? It’s just.. I.. it’s not your fault, okay? I can’t.. couldn’t help it, I’m... I crushed a little too hard on you, silly me, and yeah. It’s alright now. Tommy’s always like that, please excuse him...”

Oh god, he was so happy to see him, smell him, talk to him, feel him again... Teddy felt as if his heart was happily singing while being torn into a thousand pieces.

Billy didn’t break the embrace, he brought his arms around the blond guitarist and rested his head on the man’s shoulder, allowing himself a moment of bliss from all those happy memories they had together. It was weird, this feeling he just got when he saw Teddy again for the first time tonight. An anxious bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach that seemed content only now that the two of them were touching.

“I...don’t know what to say about your bandmate, Teddy, but don’t worry about it. He’s right, I hurt you very badly and I’m so, so sorry Teddy. We...I should have talked to you...”

“Don’t worry”, Teddy whispered, “And please don’t apologize. It’s not your fault, only my stupidity. It’s not your fault I was stupid enough to think this could be more, okay?”  
Yet, he didn’t let go off Billy, he didn’t want to.

“I’m happy you came here”, he whispered, “and I thought I was hallucinating.” 

“You’re not hallucinating, I’m here Teddy,” Billy still remained in the embrace. He could practically feel the hurt radiating off of the blond, he could feel the tightness with which Teddy clenched onto him. He could feel the trembling breath ghosting over his hair. Oh god, William, you asshole, what have you done to this poor boy?

“I...wanted to see you Teddy. That song...it was about me...you wanted me to hear it, right?” 

“I’m not so sure anymore. Don’t want you to feel bad”, came the mumbled answer.  
Teddy was still clinging to him as if he was drowning.

He seemed to notice after a few moments though and let go off Billy. “Sorry”, he muttered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, “How did you like the concert then, hu?”  
Teddy brought himself to smile and it hurt less than usually, if it was for Billy, like this.

“Honest opinion, please.”

“It was amazing, honestly. You’re all very talented and I really...your music’s really grown on me,” Billy offered Teddy a smile and his hand. Not to shake, but to hold. Whatever the blond thought of the gesture, Billy didn’t want him to think that he was a heartless asshole; he really wasn’t. Just because he didn’t do relationships didn’t mean he couldn’t spend the night and possibly the next day with Teddy, it didn’t mean he couldn’t offer him soothing balm for his aching soul.

“But I think I like you singing much better than your leadsinger.”

Teddy took the hand without a single second of hesitation and held it tightly.

“Don’t let Tommy hear that. No, seriously, he’s a good singer and a good guy, deep down. If he likes you, that is. Where do you wanna go? We’re done now and I doubt they’ll be angry if I leave all panties and bras to them...”

Teddy chuckled and pulled Billy softly with him. “What do you wanna do? I’m up for everything, as long as it’s with you, cheesy as it sounds, but yeah...”

“You’re way too sweet for a man with a broken heart, Teddy,” Billy followed him easily enough, feeling oddly comforted by the way Teddy clung to him, needed him. It was entirely new and fascinating for William Kaplan to be needed.

“Does it sound cheap if I say I don’t want to go to dinner? I mean, it is the middle of the night...I...think I have a craving for junkfood and just...talking?” 

This was just getting weird, because the thought of this was making Billy giddy with excitement.

“Oh hell, yes. I guess that’s the safe point where I can tell you you look absolutely gorgeous in a too big hoodie and some slacky pants like that... Let’s go get a shitload of fastfood and sit somewhere...”

*

One hour later they were still sitting inside a McDonald’s, at a table far far far away from other people with a bunch of cheeseburgers and fries still in front of them.

“Oh god that was perfect..”, Teddy announced, “Perfect evening.”

“We still have 4 cheeseburgers of this perfect evening left,” Billy chuckled as he nibbled on a handful of fries. He really never had to watch what he ate, his body has this obnoxious habit of not changing. Well it was useful, really.

It was bizarre though, this whole situation. Instead of being herded to a glamorous hotel, he was sitting in a cramped Mcdonalds stall, his legs entangled with Teddy’s, his hand full of greasy fries, hair smelling like beer and smoke and general post-gig-sweat and he felt happy. Content. If only that bubbly feeling would leave his stomach!

“So, do you have a hotel or a tour-bus? I’m not that much of an exhibitionist but maybe that’s one of your secret kinks.”

“Actually we do have a tour bus, but that’s where the others are digging the chicks so the people who want to sleep which is generally me and the girls, meaning Cass and Kate, go to a hotel...”

Teddy grinned and snatched a fry from Billy’s hand to eat it, “Wanna go to my place later?”

He didn’t intend on making this sound suggestive, he just wanted to be together with Billy for longer than just this McDonald’s visiting.

“Your place? Sounds like a very nice invitation, how could I possibly say no?” Billy caught Teddy’s wrist and let his fingers move over the skin. Oh yes, that still sent tingles down his spine and goosebumps over the blond’s skin.

*

And of course, Billy didn’t decline and he ended up at Teddy’s place, where the model wasted no time and kissed his holiday fling soundly, because now he knew in which direction this was going. With his hands clasped into Teddy’s ass pockets, Billy layed all of his skill on the guitarist.

Teddy almost moaned into the kiss from sheer need for Billy. He had missed him so much it was hurting by now and landing with Billy on the bed, on top of the older only felt natural and like the perfect follow up of all the waiting before.

“Billy...”, Teddy breathed, he couldn’t really contain himself anymore, couldn’t keep himself from looking at Billy with love-dazed eyes.

This time, Teddy took his time though. It was as if he had thought about this night so many times, this night of his reunion with Billy, he knew each and every step by heart.

Soon, Billy had lost his clothes and remained in his underwear. Teddy made sure to caress the older’s complete body with lips, tongue and fingers before he dedicated himself to the first blowjob he gave.

There was something off about all of this. Of course, Teddy made him hot, Teddy did everything right, Teddy worshipped his body...But the way he was looking at him really got under Billy’s skin. He admired him, no, it was even more than that. He...there was unmistakable love in Teddy’s eyes and Billy didn’t fucking know how to deal with that. Instead, he just shut it out. He’d deal with it later, first came the burning need for Teddy he’d been feeling for months now.

“Oh I have missed you,” he panted, closing his eyes and running his fingers through Teddy’s hair.  
“Missed you too”, Teddy breathed against the hot flesh in front of his mouth before he took it in again and sucked softly.  
Feeling Billy growing hard quickly against his tongue was probably one of the hottest things Teddy had experienced with him. Except for that one time in the whirlpool, that had been really fucking hot, literally.

Billy’s fingers in his hair, his soft pants and tiny moans that - Teddy was sure of that - he only made for him right now... All that let him forget completely about the pain he had been feeling during the past months.

Teddy was clearly not practiced in giving blowjobs, but that didn’t matter at all to Billy right now. This beautiful young man was trying to give him heaven and it was working, because Billy was arching his back and clawing his hands through Teddy’s hair, moaning for him, breathing his name and completely losing himself in this situation. He was close to coming already, but it was too soon. He would not end this night quickly.

“No...not yet, I want to feel you, Teddy,” he panted, pulling at the guitarist’s head, pulling him back up to his lips.

Teddy was so set on pleasing the model right now, he had completely forgotten about himself and his own needs.

When Billy pulled him up though, he swallowed lightly and enjoyed the quick kiss they shared before he quickly got out of his own clothes.  
He fought with the buttons of his shirt and when he was finally naked, Billy was already taking care of himself, preparing himself in eager need for what he wanted next.  
Teddy held his breath, the picture Billy offered him was one that usually appeared in the wettest of his dreams.  
It wasn’t so much about the way the supermodel was pushing his lube-slicky fingers into himself, no, it was all about the way his face was beautifully flushed and his expression so longing.  
And all for Teddy.

“I want you so bad”, Teddy whispered, “Oh god, Billy...”

“Then take me, Teddy, I’m all yours,” Billy replied in the heat of the moment, not having any idea what those few words could mean to Teddy. He wanted the blond and vice versa, he wasn’t thinking beyond this night, beyond this moment. To him, it was clear this wasn’t the start of a relationship. Billy had had one relationship in his life, and it had been terrible, horrific. It was the very reason he let no one close to him anymore, despite of the fact that there had been so many people who genuinely wished to make him happy.

And Teddy took him serious.  
That time, he took great care to not just fuck Billy. That time, he really tried to make love with him, to show him how much he liked him, how much he wanted him with him, always...

The sex they had was slow at first, but very passionate.  
Teddy couldn’t keep himself from whispering sweet nothings now and then, feeling completely as if this was finally their get-together-sex.

He managed to get Billy to come before he did and he admired the way the older clung to him, arched his back and moaned his name whilst he spilled himself over his own stomach and partially over Teddy’s as well.

Only a few seconds later, the blond followed him, moaning into the supermodel’s neck.

“I love you”, he whispered, “I love you so much, Billy...”

Billy was still lost in the euphoria of his amazing orgasm, but the severity, the sincerity of those words still reached him. Teddy loved him. Teddy truly, honestly loved him. His chest constricted so quickly he felt like he was having a heart attack and he clung to Teddy as if he was life itself. Shit. This couldn’t be happening. No, it was way too late to let the blond down easy, to find an easy way out of this at all. 

Fuck. He felt like crying, but his body was still blasting him the full extent of satisfaction Teddy gave him so Billy said nothing, he just brushed his fingers through Teddy’s hair, pulling him close and letting his head rest just in the crook of Billy’s neck.

“I know...” he muttered, voice distant, thoughts running miles around the blond in his arms. A relationship. This young man was offering his heart on a silver platter and Billy felt paralyzed.

Teddy already knew it was futile as soon as he had said it.  
But he just had to say it, Billy had to know.

He kissed him softly. “You don’t have to say anything. I don’t expect anything from you. I just wanted you to know I care about you. A lot.”

Carefully, he pulled out and laid down next to the supermodel.

The silence that followed was awkward. “Billy, please, I just... I think you should know. You don’t need to answer, I don’t expect you to do anything. I just wanted to tell you you’re always welcome.”

At those words, he couldn’t keep it together anymore. Teddy was too perfect to be real, this couldn’t honestly be happening to him. The supermodel threw his arm over his face so that Teddy wouldn’t see the tears leaving his eyes. Life wasn’t fucking fair. Why...why did he have to bump into Teddy on that stupid holiday? He was breaking this poor young man because of his stupid but far-reaching problems. 

“I’m sorry, Teddy...I’m...I want...I want this...I want you...but...I can’t, I just...”  
he should go. Not caring about cleaning himself up, Billy sat up and looked for his clothes, desperately keeping his face turned away from Teddy. He wouldn’t let the blond see him cry, he’d hurt him enough.

“Billy!”  
Teddy grabbed his arm, suddenly panicking the supermodel would leave him and never come back, “Billy, please... Don’t... Are you crying? Billy!”

He stumbled into his shorts and followed him as he was seemingly intent on leaving the room as quickly as possible.  
“Billy, stay, please!”

Billy tried to avoid Teddy’s gaze, but after a silent minute of struggling, he gave in and let Teddy keep him in the room. It was better right, this way he could actually talk and not leave Teddy behind without any explanation.

“Te...Teddy.” He didn’t know how to explain and the fucking tears wouldn’t stop. The supermodel leaned close and hid his face against the blond. He didn’t deserve this, Teddy didn’t deserve this and...why couldn’t everything just work out?

“Teddy...god, I want to...I want...you. I wish I could do this, really, I do.” 

Teddy grabbed his hands, mad hope flaring up in him.  
“Then say yes, Billy, say you wanna try it and I promise I’m gonna make things right! We don’t need to rush things, just... just tell me you wanna try it and I’m gonna be there...”  
He would do everything for the model, absolutely everything. 

But Billy didn’t answer, he just turned his head away unable to look at Teddy and the mad hope turned into desperation.  
“Billy, please! Seriously, give me a chance... We can work things out, I’d never push you to anything, I just... I want you to be happy! I’d do everything to make you happy!”

“Teddy, you’re way too good to be...in love with me,” Billy tried to wipe his stupid tears away and form some normal sentences. He had to make it perfectly clear to the guitarist that they couldn’t be together, yet he couldn’t help but want to spend at least this night with Teddy.

“I can’t talk about this now...but it isn’t you, Teddy, please don’t ever think that. This is all me.”

TBC


End file.
